The present invention, and inventive system, is a new and novel apparatus that accommodates the easy attachment of an array of tools to a tool bar which attaches to front end loaders, skid loaders and other equipment. In some embodiments of the present invention the tools may include, a tree extractor, shovel, boom, rock pick, bale spear, universal hitch, and/or a T-Post puller.
Because of the inherent utility and maneuverability, front end loaders, skid steer loaders, track steer loaders, tractors and other heavy equipment can be used for many agricultural and construction tasks in addition to loading materials. Many of these additional applications require specialized tools some of which are attached to the bucket and others which attach directly to loader in place of a bucket. Some prior art inventions are designed for specific tasks only and do not allow for pinning an array of different tools using multiple pins to a common tool bar that interfaces to loaders, such as those found in the present invention.
Some prior art pieces that are in the same field as the present invention, but are readily distinguished from the present invention include the following. One such piece is U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,901 B1, “Universal Attachment Device for Machinery” to Howard C. Popp, Dec. 3, 2013 (“Popp”). One of the main distinctions between Popp and the present invention is the attachment mechanism in both devices. Popp uses a sliding pin, or bolts, and an attachment sleeve to attach an ice spade or forage fork to a loader, whereas the present invention utilizes high strength pins through DOM (Drawn Over Mandrels)—thick wall tubing—and bushing in the bar to withstand the heavy loads imposed on the tools and tool bar. If the bolts and/or pins illustrated in the Popp patent are subjected to the loads that accessories such as ground engaging tools, tree extractors, shovels, and rock pick of the present invention—the pins and bolts of Popp will bend or wear excessively. Also the holes which the pins or bolts are engaged in Popp will be wallowed, enlarged and elongated. Furthermore in Popp, it is not clear if the bolts and or pins support the load imposed on the beam by the accessory (tool) or just prevents the attachment sleeve from disengaging the tool bar. If they do not support the load then the attachment sleeve must fit snugly and be designed so dirt and debris do not collect and freeze up the sleeve. If the fit in Popp is not good then tool will move excessively creating excessive wear and clogging with dirt.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the high strength pins of the present invention support the load of the tool and they are engaged through thick wall tubing (DOM) and bushings welded in the holes of the tool bar to distribute the load over a larger area. Popp also fails to disclose the proprietary tool of one embodiment of the present invention referenced as the “Extractor.” As used in this application, the “extractor” is a tool used to pull or extract trees.
The present invention is further distinguished from Popp for several reasons. In some embodiments of the present invention, the box frame which is attached to the back bracket not only helps to support the tool bar and tools attached to it, it is also is a carrier and can be used to transport materials including addition tools. The invention as disclosed in Popp cannot transport or carry materials. The box of the present invention also enhances some of the tools that are attached to it. By way of example, in some embodiments of the present invention a T post puller tool—box can be used to transport the post or wire being used to build or tear down fence. In some embodiments of the present invention, the box can carry additional tools to the job site, which the invention of Popp cannot do.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the box has a fulcrum or pivot built into the leading bottom edge. This fulcrum is used to gain mechanical advantage when using ground engaging tools such as the tree extractor. The fulcrum provides a pry point when for example pulling trees by transmitting some of the loaders (skid steer) weight to the tool bit enhancing the hydraulics when curling the bucket to pull the tree by its roots. This fulcrum is also used to help when prying up rocks with our rock pick tool. The fulcrum can also be used when using the shovel and as a blade to scrape dirt back into the hole or ditch to level surface. The invention of Popp lacks the fulcrum feature. Popp cannot transport anything because it does not contain a box with sides and bottom as is found in the present invention.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the top link is built into the box frame and is used for material moving functions in addition to providing additional strength and durability. In some embodiments, it is also used to strengthen and enhance the boom tool used to lift weights. By using the top link to provide an additional tensile member the boom can be made lighter and easier to attach to. In some embodiments, the top link can be removed if it impends carrying some materials in the box. The invention of Popp lacks this feature.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the box is designed to accommodate visibility when using some of the tools. A window or port is cut out in the bottom of the box to provide views of the tools when engaging the ground. In some embodiments, there is also visibility between the beams and back bracket Popp does not provide visibility especially for ground engaging tools—the Ice breaker of Popp, may be construed as ground engaging but does not enter the ground. Popp's base platform (120) with its back surface 120b and front surface 120, along with top edge and bottom edge impedes visibility when placing or orientating the tool. In some embodiments of the present invention, the box frame assembly has corner post built in to accommodate a brush guard which catches and prevent trees and limbs that are pulled, or broken off, when pulling trees from hitting the cab of the loader. The brush guard can also be used to secure materials that are stacked on the box. In some embodiments of the present invention, attaching and removing our tools to tool bar is quicker and more durable than Popp.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the present invention does not require welding a bracket to the bucket or other modifications to the equipment. The Popp tool bar is very limited in what tool can be attached due to its visibility impediment and lack of strength and durability. The Popp attaching apparatus is very limited in that its sleeve will fill with debris and its locking mechanism uses bolts and a sliding pin(s) that require precise fits. Popp also does not have a box or frame where it can be used to transport materials. Popp does not employ a fulcrum for mechanical advantage for prying or lifting need for ground engaging tools. In several embodiments, the present invention has a square tube on the bottom front of tool bar that may be used as a drag to pull soil back into the hole where the extractor is used to pull trees with extractor tool or cover a ditch dug with shovel tool. In several embodiments of the present invention, one main function is the pivot point or fulcrum when prying up trees or rocks. In several embodiments of the present invention the square tube on the present invention tool bar is also a member of the box and is used to strengthen the tubes that the brush guard is installed in.